


Тишина говорит о тебе громче слов

by ptycster



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лихорадочная гонка «пиво – квартира – постель», затем тишина, наутро раскаяние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина говорит о тебе громче слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A man is known by the silence he keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758245) by [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666). 



В темноте, где-то в глубине зеркала, вспыхивает янтарным кошачьим глазом огонек сигареты. Взгляд Сэма чуть медлит на ярком всполохе, скользит дальше.   
Джин стоит у окна, спиной к нему. Сэм ловит себя на ощущении дежа-вю; все повторяется снова и снова. Лихорадочная гонка «пиво – квартира – постель», затем тишина, наутро раскаяние.  
Джин уже одет. Хлопнет дверь, затихнут шаги, и нахлынут едва отступившие образы и голоса, – пока не наступит утро и не зазвонит телефон.


End file.
